


(Fanart) Tripping the Starlight Fantastic

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Counselor Troi and Commander Data waltz under a full Halloween moon





	(Fanart) Tripping the Starlight Fantastic

  



End file.
